Niwa peint
by Seveya
Summary: Fic en chanson. Daisuke Niwa aime peindre et il a du talent. Il donne sa vie à travers ses tableaux. Et je pense que cela sera également le cas dans le futur…


_**Songfikeuse :**_ Sévéya_**  
Titre :**_ Niwa peint_**  
Disclaimer :**_ Daisuke Niwa ne m'appartient pas (quel dommage, il est si mignon !) tous les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez viennent du manga D N Angel de Yukiru Sugisaki. Et puis la chanson que j'utilise, Cézanne peint, est à France Gall._**  
Rating :**_ K + pour deux, trois allusions shonen-ai qui restent toutes gentillettes._**  
Résumé :**_ Songfic. Daisuke Niwa aime peindre et il a du talent. Il donne de sa vie à travers ses tableaux. Et je pense que dans le futur cela sera aussi le cas._**  
Genre :**_ Général/Supernatural/Romance_**  
Note n°1 de la songfikeuse :**_ C'est ma première fanfiction sur D N Angel alors j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je n'ai lu les volumes qu'une fois…et je n'ai pas vu l'animé. Alors pardon si je fais des erreurs._**  
Note n°2 de la songfikeuse :**_ **les paroles de la chanson sont retranscrites ainsi, en gras.**_**  
Note n°3 de la songfikeuse :**_ J'ai légèrement modifiée les paroles, Cézanne à laissé place à Niwa.

**Niwa peint**

**Silence les grillons  
Sur les branches immobiles  
Les arbres font des rayons  
Et des ombres subtiles**

C'est un endroit tranquille. Un lieu calme, tout ce qu'il y a de plus paisible.

On est à la campagne et c'est la fin de l'été.

Les journées sont douces.

La nature est reine ici. On est loin de l'agitation de la ville.

On se sent bien là… Vraiment.

**Silence dans la maison  
Silence sur la colline  
**

Une petite bicoque est visible à quelques centaines de mètres. Lorsque l'on s'en rapproche, le silence est toujours présent. Seule la nature produit des sons. L'air un peu lourd de la saison chaude étouffe les mauvaises vibrations des citées voisines.

Oui. Tout est apaisant.

Que ce soit la maison blanche aux volets bleu pastel ou la colline aux herbes folles.

A l'intérieur des murs immaculés, se trouve une décoration sobre, épurée mais confortable. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour vivre en toute tranquillité. Enfin…pour vivre _seul_.

Sur la colline verdoyante ou quelques brins d'herbes sont passablement jaunis par le soleil, le vent se faufile sans bruit.

**Ces parfums qu'on devine  
C'est l'odeur de saison  
**

Ce courant d'air apporte des senteurs fruitées et florales. Des flagrances douces, suaves...

**Mais voilà l'homme  
Sous son chapeau de paille  
**

Mais une autre odeur fait son arrivée ainsi que des sons nouveaux. Les insectes et petits animaux en tout genre ne s'en soucient guère. Ils doivent y être habitués…

Un homme est là. Il est âgé, bien assez pour être grand-père.

Il n'est pas bien grand et il semble qu'il ait toujours été mince. Son chapeau de paille le protège des rayons du soleil et cache par la même occasion son visage.

**Des taches plein sa blouse  
Et sa barbe en bataille  
**

Il ôte son couvre-chef et s'essuie le front du revers de sa manche. Et l'on peut enfin découvrir son visage.

Il possède une tête sympathique. Ses yeux sont rieurs. Ils sont d'ailleurs d'un beau vermeil : un rouge chaleureux.

Malgré sa couleur blanche, on devine que sa chevelure ébouriffée était, à l'origine, du même rouge…

Avec son geste précédent il s'est barbouillé le visage : de multiples tâches colorées parsèment sa peau.

Le vieil homme porte une blouse : son habit de travail. Elle est entièrement multicolore, de nombreuses marques de peinture la parcourent.

A n'en pas douter ,il est peintre de son état.**  
**

**Niwa peint  
**

Cet homme âgé se nomme Daisuke Niwa.

Niwa…

Ce nom a tellement d'implications : Dark, le voleur fantôme. Tout ce temps à s'entraîner à la maison. La pression de sa mère. L'héritage de son nom, de sa famille. Son amitié impossible avec Satoshi Hiwatari…

Il y pense souvent, alors pour amoindrir ses souvenirs il peint.

Il peint pour prouver qu'il n'est pas seulement un voleur d'œuvres d'art. Lui, il peut aussi en créer…

**Il laisse s'accomplir la magie de ses mains  
**

Il a découvert cela tout jeune, à seulement quatorze ou quinze ans. Mais d'une façon loin d'être enfantine.

Freedert…

Des larmes coulent sur sa peau peinturlurée.

Oh…Freedert…

**Niwa peint  
**

Et il peint. Son histoire, son passé, ses rêves et utopies également.

**Et il éclaire le monde pour nos yeux qui n'voient rien  
**

Tout ceux qui ont posé leurs yeux sur ses toiles ont été subjugués. Il semblait capable de parfaitement dessiner un monde.

C'était faux. Il ne dessinait pas, il _créait_ un monde : tout un univers.

**Si le bonheur existe  
C'est une épreuve d'artiste  
**

Il avait déjà vu des vies évoluer et s'enfoncer fatalement dans un monde sans bonheur, un univers empoisonné de tristesse et de souffrance.

Freedert, son amoureux et leur ami jaloux. Il n'avait plus voulu que cela se reproduise.

Il pensait que ce n'était pas parce que c'était seulement des œuvres d'art et non des êtres humains que leurs malheurs étaient moins graves…

Niwa avait donc décidé de leur consacrer sa vie.

Oui.

Toute sa vie.

Par le biais de ses tableaux, il transmettait son énergie et sa vitalité aux œuvres qu'il créait.

Mais…

Il s'exposait à de grands risques. Il renonçait à bien des choses…

C'était une épreuve que de vivre comme il avait choisi de le faire.

Seul avec ses tableaux, ses peintures, ses œuvres… Elles étaient vivantes mais ne pouvaient remplacer ses amis.

De plus, il s'épuisait à donner une vie meilleure aux entités de ses dessins.

**Niwa le sait bien  
**

Comme il s'en doutait, le jour viendrait où il ne pourrait plus assurer le bien-être de ses œuvres. Il espérait tout de même qu'elles puissent se débrouiller toutes seules à ce moment-là.

Pour cela il leur avait donné de grands pouvoirs.

Mais est-ce que ces mêmes pouvoirs ne causeraient pas leur perte ?  
N'y aurait-il pas à nouveau Dark pour les dérober ? Ou quelqu'un comme le tuteur d'Hiwatari Satochi pour s'en servir ?

**Vibre la lumière  
**

Alors, perdu dans ses doutes et sombres pensées, le vieux Niwa leur donne jour après jour encore plus de sa force, de son énergie. Juste pour les protéger au mieux.

A chaque coup de pinceau, trait de crayon ou touche de peinture les œuvres se renforcent.

Elles brillent de couleurs éclatantes alors que Niwa s'affaiblit, que ses cheveux blanchissent encore un peu plus, que les rubis de ses yeux s'éteignent…

**Chantez les couleurs  
**

Les toiles chantent pour le remercier.  
Pour lui dire d'arrêter aussi.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de te sacrifier Niwa, on se débrouillera. Nous sommes assez fortes pour ça ! »

Elles ont peur maintenant.

Il leur répond faiblement : « Me sacrifier ? Non… Il y a longtemps que je ne me sacrifie plus… Je sauve juste les êtres qui sont les plus proches de moi à présent. »

**Il y met sa vie  
Le bruit de son cœur  
**

Et quotidiennement il leur donne encore sa vie, son temps et son souffle. Et son cœur bat de plus en plus doucement…

**Et comme un bateau  
Porté par sa voile  
Doucement le pinceau  
Glisse sur la toile  
**

Au fil des années et de ses dons, ses mouvements se font plus lents. Ils sont toujours justes mais tout va moins vite. Les gestes s'essoufflent. Les yeux se voilent et le bras fatigue…

**Et voilà l'homme  
**

Bien des années auparavant, quand il était un jeune homme, il était venu s'installer ici même. Dans cette contrée reculée. Il avait fait son choix et savait qu'il ne changerait jamais d'avis… Qu'importe la douleur, l'oubli ou la solitude.

**Qui croise avec ses yeux  
**

C'était un rêve étrange qui l'avait décidé à ce point. Mais était-ce bien un rêve ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il avait vécu tellement de choses singulières dans sa vie !

Il marchait dans un lieu inconnu. Calme. Serein. Et merveilleusement beau. Il songeait qu'il était perdu mais ne s'inquiétait pas plus que cela, la paix de l'endroit l'avait conquis. Et quelque chose s'était produit.

**Le temps d'un éclair  
**

Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Une sensation forte. Quelque chose de chaud et de doux. Un regard incroyable qui n'était pas humain. Trop pur, trop beau pour être humain ou l'œuvre d'un homme. Il en avait été foudroyé...

C'était divin !

**Le regard des dieux  
**

Un regard provenant d'une divinité qui se posait sur lui, qui lisait en lui et surtout qui lui transmettait une mission, un choix de vie.

**Niwa peint  
**

Alors il avait abandonné son statut de voleur. Il avait délaissé Dark et sa famille. Il s'était mis à peindre.

**Il laisse s'accomplir le prodige de ses mains  
**

Il laissait libre cours à son talent, à son don.

Personne n'avait compris à l'époque et cela n'avait pas tellement changé depuis.

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre ?

N'était-il pas le premier des Niwa à créer ses propres œuvres d'art au lieu de les dérober ? N'avait-il pas toujours eu des remords à être ce que sa famille voulait qu'il soit : le voleur fantôme ?

**Niwa peint  
**

"Daisuke". Il préférait qu'on l'appelle comme cela à présent, simplement Daisuke. "Niwa" ça voulait dire bien trop de choses…

Daisuke aimait peindre et il passerait sa vie à le faire.

**Et il éclaire le monde pour nos yeux qui n'voient rien  
**

Pour sa famille et pour ses amis il peignait aussi. À Riku il avait offert un nombre considérable de tableaux. Des paysages mais surtout des portraits la représentant. Après tout c'était normal, il l'avait aimée.

Mais il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Risa… Depuis sa disparition causée par Argentine ils avaient cessé de _se voir_. Dorénavant, ils n'étaient plus que de proches amis alors qu'ils s'étaient encore sincèrement aimés pendant un moment.

De toute façon, Daisuke savait qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver le bonheur. Il pouvait simplement le créer pour ses œuvres.

**Si le bonheur existe  
**

Alors il avait tout fait pour leur donner le maximum et si cela voulait dire vivre seul jusqu'à son dernier jour, il était prêt à le faire.

**C'est une épreuve d'artiste  
**

Vivre sans amour ou plutôt en brûlant d'amour est quelque chose de difficile. De pratiquement insurmontable même. Sauf pour un véritable Artiste.

**Niwa le sait bien  
**

Il s'était alors mis à peindre toutes les personnes qu'il appréciait.

Sa mère, l'énergique et surprenante Emiko.

Son père : le calme et réfléchi Kosuke.

Son merveilleux grand-père aux talents multiples.

Riku son premier amour.

Risa son tout premier béguin.

Saéhara son meilleur ami.

Et bien sûr Hiwatari Satoshi.

Il avait mis du temps à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour ce dernier. De l'amitié cela était certain. Mais il souffrait en sa présence, il ressentait un pincement qui lui faisait mal au cœur. Il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir, voulait l'aider à tout prix, même en se mettant sa mère à dos comme lorsqu'il l'avait emmené blessé chez lui.

Cette peine qui l'habitait, ce trouble et en même temps ce bien-être qu'il l'entourait.

Il l'aimait…

**Quand Niwa peint**

Alors, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il peignait ce qu'il sentait, ce qu'il savait, ce dont il se remémorait et surtout ce à quoi il rêvait.

De petits Niwa au visage souriant, entourés des ses amis, de sa famille. Même un Dark tranquillement installé avec dans ses bras la ravissante Risa. Une Riku toujours aussi mignonne qui serait son amie. Et un Hiwatari libéré du joug intolérable de Krad, un Hiwatari heureux qui serait avec lui, Daisuke. Qui l'aimerait. Oui, ils s'aimeraient.

Il en rêvait et mettait tout cela sur la toile : son petit coin de paradis…**  
**

**Niwa peint…**

* * *

Fin.

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'est bizarre, non ? En plus elle ne sert à strictement rien cette fic... . J'avoue que j'ai eu une drôle d'idée, c'est assez loin de ce qu'on lit habituellement. Si vous avez des remarques (donc que vous aimiez ou pas) laissez une review s'il vout plait !


End file.
